


Are You Still Here?

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!, M/M, pwp to the fullest extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Whitestone liberated, doubts arise and celebrations are in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Still Here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dpavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpavus/gifts).



They had done it.

Vox Machina had defeated the Briarwoods.

Granted there was still the sphere underneath the castle, but that could be dealt with another time. For now, it was a time for celebration. 

Percy watched over the rest of Vox Machina as they mingled with the survivors of Whitestone. Some eating, some drinking, or others like Keyleth talking to the Sun Tree (or at least, Precy assumed she was talking to it, he barely understood Druids so he wasn’t entirely sure).

Something took Percy out of his trance. He looked to see a gloved hand over his, the familiar Holy Symbol sewed into it glittering as it squeezed his slightly.

“Percy it's a party, I don’t think it’ll hurt to turn that brain of yours off for a bit.” Vax lightly scolded him before taking a sip from the mug in front of him. 

Percy could only sigh, a smile forming on his face nonetheless, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Unless, that is, you’d like to leave.” Percy turned to see Vax looking at him, an all-too familiar glint in his eye.     

Percy had to restrain himself, not wanting other party goers (especially Vex or Scanlan) to see his wicked grin, “I was….rather hoping to give you a small tour of the castle, provided we all lived…”

“Well, we’re alive, albeit some of us barely…” Vax inattentively rubbed his neck. Rather than dwell on the guilt that was forming in the pit of his stomach, Percy rose from his seat, grabbed Vax by his hand, and the two sneaked away from the party, ducking in and out of alleyways until they were in the castle. Talking to the guards that stayed behind that they simply wished to retire early (not entirely inaccurate). 

They walked through the castle, the silence between them no longer out of fear or tension, but more out of anticipation. They stopped at a room Vax assumed was a guest room, slightly surprised at how it looked relatively clean. 

“I’m amazed they bothered-” He was interrupted with a spin and a rough kiss to his lips, Percy lacing his fingers through Vax’s hair, “That impatient?” he asked with a breathless chuckle before being pulled into another kiss.

The hand in his hair moved to his cloak, making it fall to the ground with a thud. Other clothes quickly joined them in a haze of kisses and touches. 

It felt like barely a moment before they were on the bed, a small cloud of dust rising up from the disturbance. Moans and groans echoed throughout the room.

Percy barely pulled away, panting into Vax’s jawline before peppering it with kisses. Hands trailed down Vax’s chest, to his hip, gripping it lightly. The tip of his cock was right at Vax’s entrance, making the resistance he placed on his body all the more difficult. He looked back up to face Vax, his eyes blown with lust and desire. 

It was enough for Percy to gently enter Vax, resisting the urge for more friction, until he was buried at that hilt. He took only a few moments, getting the silent confirmation from Vax that he was okay, and started rocking his hips.

The two were mostly silent save for the occasional moan and groan. As he thrusted Percy kept his grip over Vax, nuzzling into his neck with the occasional kiss and bite. Neither man lasted long, a few more thrusts before coming with a cry of the other’s name. 

Panting replaced any other noise as Percy pulled out, gently laying next to Vax. His vision felt hazy as Vax turned, dark eyes, still a little blown, looking worried.

“Percy…..what the fuck was that?” He panted out, random bits of hair sticking to his sweaty face, “I mean don’t get me wrong, it was sexy as hell but….” He trailed off, still staring.

Blue eyes only stared back at him, still clouded over, “I…” he stuttered, “I didn’t notice anything different from our usual-”    

"Percy, that just now was pure, unadulterated fucking." He didn’t mean for it to sound as blunt as it had, but it still took him by surprise.   
  
He paused, staring intently into Vax's eyes. Their cloudiness only barely cleared up as he started to bury his face into the pillow.   
  
"I.....I had to be certain." It was like a whisper, Vax having to strain his ears to properly hear.

At that, Vax propped himself on his elbows, shifting the sheets, “Certain about what?” He buried his face deeper into the pillow, making Vax lightly shake his arm, “Percy, what’s-”

It felt like barely an instant before long, lanky arms wrapped around Vax, his vision now filled with white as Percy buried his face into the crook of his neck, “I wasn’t sure….” he whispered, body beginning to shake, “I wasn’t sure if you were real…”

On instinct Vax wrapped his arms back, encasing his lover, “Real? I’m-”

“Orthax.” it was a simple statement, meant to be an explanation all on its own. His grip on Vax tightened, “It wouldn’t have surprised me if Orthax, in exchange for the souls, would let me live in a fantasy where you were alive…..” His hand entangled themselves into Vax’s hair, “I was more than happy to play along for the time being, but now that he’s gone…...I had…” he didn’t dare finish the sentence.

“Percy-”

“It didn’t help when everyone teased me about sleeping with that Tiefling girl….” Vax could hear the sob trying to escape him, “Why would I? I wouldn’t…..I wouldn’t unless…”

“Unless I had died,” he finished for him, “At the hand of the Briarwoods.”

Percy pulled himself away, pressing their foreheads together. Vax could see the remains of tears on his cheeks, and started to brush them away with his thumb before pulling him for a kiss. Compared to the hunger and desperation from earlier, their movements were far more gentle this time as Vax carefully pushed Percy back onto the bed, crawling overtop of him. He took a hand, carefully brushing through feather-soft hair with his fingers.

“I’m here Percy,” he whispered, bits of his hair draping over his face, “and I’m going to show you that.” He moved his body around, shifting himself so that he was nuzzling against Percy’s neck, peppering him with kisses. The hand in his hair trailed downward during this, cupping Percy’s cock for a moment. With a small gasp from one and a laugh from another, he trailed a little more, his fingers brushing against Percy’s entrance. With a long drawn-out moan, Vax carefully moved a finger inside, pumping in and out at a steady, gentle pace.

A few moments of this, Percy’s pale face now almost the color of a beet, and another finger gently joined the first, the steady rhythm starting to pick up. Vax kissed and bit at various parts of Percy’s neck and shoulders, taking in just how beautiful the other man looked underneath him, a panting and red mess. 

He couldn’t help but smile as he lifted his head, meeting Percy in the eyes, “You ready handsome?”

A nod was all he got as a response before fully pulling out his fingers, deeming Percy stretched enough to start. He adjusted himself once more, aligning his cock with Percy’s entrance. With a final, silent look between the two, Vax slid himself into Percy. It was a mess of moans and kisses as Vax grabbed one of Percy’s hands, lacing their fingers as he pushed them into the mattress with a thrust of his hips.

Again, neither of them seemed to last long as they came with only a few thrusts. Once more the two were still, silence save for their breath.

Percy took his free hand, brushing it through Vax’s hair, “You’re still here.”

“I’m still here.”

“You’re alive.”

“I’m alive.” a kiss to the lips as Vax squeezed their laced fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sarah! Hope you like it and I'm so sorry it was late!!


End file.
